<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Could Fly by krispydragonluminary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685864">If I Could Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispydragonluminary/pseuds/krispydragonluminary'>krispydragonluminary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little introspective, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispydragonluminary/pseuds/krispydragonluminary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For your eyes only<br/>I'll show you my heart<br/>For when you're lonely<br/>And forget who you are<br/>I'm missing half of me<br/>When we're apart</p>
<p>He couldn’t die now, not here, parsecs apart from her, not before telling her how he felt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Could Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a songfic inspired by the song "If I could Fly" from One Direction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>If I could fly…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blaster had got him, directly in the shoulder then a second one brushed his side and he fell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear noisiness, so much noise, but nothing was coherent, everything seemed so distant to make any sense of it, and all he could make out was just fragments. Was K2 carrying him? He could feel pain, a harrowing burning pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything went black for a while and then he saw a familiar face, from the alliance, a man only a few years younger than him, he worked for intelligence too, he remembered, recruited a couple of years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry captain, we got you. Let’s go, everyone”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Setting coordinates to Hoth” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoth. They were going back, back to the alliance, back to Jyn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I could fly</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd be comin' right back home to you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think I might</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Give up everything, just ask me to</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jyn. How had he missed her those two months he was apart on this mission, he was fine with admitting that now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought had startled him at first, it happened when he was sent back for the first time into a mission by himself a few months after Scarif. He tried to push back those feelings, but even K2 had noticed </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Would you mind stopped longing for Jyn Erso for a moment and listen to me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t die now, not here, parsecs apart from her, not before telling her how he felt. How he admired her determination, her fighting spirit, her hope and how selfless she was, how beautiful she was, how he had never imagined a life apart from the war until she came along. How he would leave everything if that meant being by her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pay attention, I hope that you listen</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause I let my guard down</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right now I'm completely defenceless</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After months of denial, he had finally come to accept that somehow the rebellious and determined Jyn Erso had walked straight through the armour he had passed years constructing and stole his heart, just like it had been waiting for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For your eyes only</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll show you my heart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For when you're lonely</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And forget who you are</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered that time, waking up in the med bay after Scarif. After having accepted their fate in one last embrace, they had been granted another chance. Jyn was by his side, still bruised and exhausted but way better than how he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re awake. How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I got shot, fell 8 ft. and almost got killed by a planet-destroying super laser”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven actually, but close” she smiled at him, it was the first time he had seen her smile like that almost carefree and it was contagious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had spent most of their time there, next to each other, sometimes in silence, other times talking, just sharing experiences. Once they were discharged, she had helped him bring back K2 with the copy of his memory banks that he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Cassian had been there for her when he found her wandering around the base at night after a nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm missing half of me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When we're apart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now you know me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For your eyes only</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For your eyes only</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From then on, she had come to him whenever she had a bad dream and couldn’t sleep. Most nights they didn’t say a word. The first nights they’d just lie there beside one another, being very careful not to touch the other, until one time they had woken up tangled in each other's arms, from then on every night that Jyn slept there, he would hold her and she would merge into his embrace, holding him back. They'd never discussed it later, it was like an unspoken understanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I've got scars</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Even though they can't always be seen</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> And pain gets hard</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> But now you're here and I don't feel a thing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he was honest, it helped him too, having her by his side, it was soothing, he had his share of bad dreams, he had learned to just deal with that, but being by her, feeling her close, these months were the most peaceful he had slept in a vastly long time.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pay attention, I hope that you listen</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause I let my guard down</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right now I'm completely defenceless</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassian woke up, feeling dazed and confused, and when he tried to move he felt a sore however nothing compare with the pain he was feeling before, bless be the bacta. Looking around, the first thing he saw was the machines beside his bed. Med bay, he was in Hoth at last, he closed his eyes, and started to lay his head back on the pillow when he heard her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been patient enough, just let me see him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jyn stormed in but stop short by the door when she saw him awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cassian” there was a relieving tone in her whisper </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” he gave her a tired half-smile  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat at the side of the bed and place her hand above his, examining him with her gaze “You're awake… I- I was worried”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him directly at his eyes and he stared back at her green ones, Cassian could feel the pain fading just by staring at them, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For your eyes only</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll show you my heart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For when you're lonely</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And forget who you are</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm missing half of me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When we're apart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now you know me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For your eyes only</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For your eyes only</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I worried you” he whispered and hesitated for a second before saying “I missed you” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too” Jyn whispered back, tightening just a little the grip on his other hand “I wanted to come earlier but they wouldn’t let me in” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you’re here now” he reassured her </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can feel your heart inside of mine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel it, I feel it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I've been goin' out of my mind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel it, I feel it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Know that I'm just wastin' time</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I hope that you don't run from m</span>
  </em>
  <span>e</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Driven almost by instinct he lifted his other hand and brushed her cheek with his thumb. Here goes nothing, it was time, he couldn’t hold it any longer, Cassian just wished he wouldn’t lose her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jyn” he took a breath and continued “I miss you every time we’re apart… you have become such an important part of my life, you make me feel good about myself, I laugh more around you, I sleep better when you’re around, you just blow my guard and I like that, I’m a spy, most of the time I’m pretending to be someone I’m not, but not with you, I never could with you, I welcomed you home but… I found a home in you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jyn never broke eye contact with him, not once while he was saying this, her eyes were shining, and it wasn’t just the fact that they had got watery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For your eyes only</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I'll show you my heart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> For when you're lonely</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> And forget who you are</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I'm missing half of me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> When we're apart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Now you know me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> For your eyes only</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she broke into a smile, one of those rare smiles that he had the privilege to see once in a while. And in a bold move, she leaned in and close the distance between them sealing their lips in a wonderfully expected kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassian was caught off guard at first, but the next second the hand that was brushing her cheek was in the back of her neck pulling her closer to him, one of her hands was cupping his face, and the other rested still above his other one on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss went on, until they had to pull away to breath and he felt her smile against his lips, their foreheads were resting against each other and at that moment their fingers intertwined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Jyn”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did it really had to take a near-death experience for that?” she joked still overwhelmed by everything that was happening</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s us” They both chuckled at that, Jyn rolled her eyes and leaned again, stopping mere inches from his lips</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Cassian” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t know who close that last gap between them, but there were kissing again and again, slower and smiling in between them, savouring every moment. Savouring the feeling of having found each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For your eyes only</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I'll show you my heart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For when you're lonely</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And forget who you are</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm missing half of me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When we're apart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now you know me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For your eyes only</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well there it goes, this is the second fic I've written and the first one for Rogue one, I love this two so much and also the song is one of my favorite songs and a while ago I heard it and thought of them, so I had to write it. English is not my first language so I aplogize for any mistakes there might be.<br/>Anyway thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always aprpreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>